Conspiracies: chapter one: Friends forever
by Rennick
Summary: Tk's relationship with Kari as well as his friendship with Davis are both growing strong. But when mysterious


NeoVeemon: Hey folks How ya been, glad to see we made a few of you laugh with "Chat room of Doom"  ****

NeoVeemon: Hey folks How ya been, glad to see we made a few of you laugh with "Chat room of Doom" 

NeoKaworu: *Runs in* stop the presses! I figured out our next story, courtesy of watching The Matrix one too many times. 

NeoVeemon: Lemme see the notes! *Grabs them from Neo* Wow...This looks good.

Kari: What Genre?

NeoVee: Action with romance sub plot, multi chapter story to.

Tk: Wow...That's a big project.

Davis: What's the couple?

NeoVee: Uh....heh...Takari.

Davis: Whu?? o_O;; No!!!!!!!!!

Tk & Kari: Yes!!!!!!!! ^_____^

Neo: anyway! Before you guys give the plot away, Let's get this show on the road!,

Neovee: right! Ready, and...roll 'em!

Neo: Age check; Tk, kari, Davis: 16, Tai and co: 20

*************************************************************

Government Conspiracies: Friends Forever.

****

Takeru "Tk" Takaishi walked down the hall of Heighton View Terrace, stopping at an oh so familiar door, ringing the door bell, he waited patiently.

The door slowly opened and the young 16 year old was greeted by an older teen with Large, spiky brown hair, "Hi Tk, Kari will be ready in a minute, Come on in and make yourself at home" "Thanks Tai"

Tk sat down on the couch as he waited for his best friend. Tai crashed on the couch beside him and looked at the Teenage DD. "So..Tk, have you asked my sister out yet? 

Tk's cheeks flushed crimson, both at the question, and the seriousness Tai had asked it with. "Um...uh, No..we're just friends."

The older digi destined laughed and wved away Tk's words, "Sure, sure, but ask yourself, Are trying to convince me, or yourself?" Once again Tai's words made him blush. 

"What are you to talking about?" The voice behind them was as sweet as nectar to Takeru, turning around he felt his heart in his throat as the most beautiful girl in the world stood in front of him. Her short Auburn hair seemed to frame he all but flawless face and stunning hazel brown eyes. This was the girl Tk secretly loved, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

"Oh nothing," Tai replied, "Guy talk."

Kari just rolled her eyes, "Sure.... You ready to leave Tk?" 

Tk smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, Onward to school, see ya later Tai."

"Bye Tk, See ya Kari"

While Tk and Kari walked along to school, Kari tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, "AHHH!" She yelped, shutting her eyes as she braced for the impact, suddenly she stoped falling. She felt a warmth around her that felt heavenly, Kari opened her eyes to see that she was in Tk's arms, silently she laughed at the irony of falling into his arms, wasn't that a metaphor for falling in love. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft caring, almost...loving, If only that were true, she thought , Oh Takeru, What is this I'm feeling for you? "Ye...yeah, I'm fine."

Across the street Tk and Kari were being watched by their two friends, Davis and Ken. Ken glanced at Davis, expecting to see bitterness, sadness, anger, even rage in his friend's eyes, Instead he saw...realization.

"Davis? Are...are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh..yeah Ken..it's just Kari. Looking at her now, looking into her eyes I can see something I never saw before."

"What's that" Ken asked.

A small smile crossed Davis' lips "She loves him...Hikari Kamiya loves Takeru Takaishi, and I'm pretty sure he loves her to." A laugh escaped the young goggle boy's lips, "I never had a chance."

Ken was shocked and amazed at what he was hearing "Davis, are you saying you're giving up on Kari."

Davis just smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm not giving up on her, but those two love each other and deserve to be together, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I stood in there way."

Ken just couldn't help but laugh, "Davis your one hell of a guy"

"Thanks...I think"

Further down the road, All four children were being watched by two men in black buisness suits, wearing wire frame black sunglasses. "Subjects Takeru (Ishida) Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijougi. All four are high level suspects, monitor them carefully." 

"Understood,"

Later that day....

Davis ran down Odaiba high soccer field, Quickly chacking his options he yelled "Tk heads up!!" and kicked the ball to his friend. Not missing a beat Tk accepted the ball and fired it at what looked to be the net, but in truth he had passed it up to Ken who promptly relayed the ball into the net. The coach blew the whistle! "Alright, everyone take two minutes to get a drink of water then it's sudden death over time. 

Tk, Davis and Ken ran in the front of the group, "Great shot Ken!" "Thanks Davis, but I couldn't have done it without Tk's pass," "Well y'know I couldn't have passed it to you without Davis." All three laughed at the loop this was ending up as, then Davis spoke up. "Y'know, we three make a really good team." 

The three friends walked back out to the field, and only Davis noticed that Kari and her friends were sitting on a bench watching them, Kari musthave a free period now Quickly glancing at Tk, Davis got an idea.

The game was going fast and furious now with the score at 8:8. Davis ran up the field, checking his options; two people were covering him, one was on Ken, another on Tk. He moved around his defenders, but still couldn't get near the net. Tk's oponent ran at Davis, leaving Tk wide open, "Davis! Pass it here!" "Yeah!" He kicked the ball to Tk who dribbled it between his legs and rifled it at the net....Goal!! Cheers errupted from the team and Tk was lifted high in their arms!! 

A few minutes later the boys were heading inside when Kari ran up to Davis and Tk, "Hey guys, great game. Nice shot Tk" 

Tk felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. Davis had to stifle a laugh at his friend. "I'll leave you two alone, See ya in the locker room Tk" and with that Davis headed for the locker rooms.

Tk shufled one of his feet on the ground and glanced around nervously, "Uh....Kari, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance next week...as my date?" Tk quickly glanced away, expecting rejection.

Kari ponced on Tk, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes! I'de love to go with you!" Happiness filled Tk, along with a feeling he dared not say the name. Slowly, he moved his arms around Kari, The girl he secretly loved.

Watching them from the school entrance Davis smiled, he knew this was meant to be, He thought it would be hard, not being able to have Kari, but seeing the happiness these two brought each other, it felt really... good.

One half a block from the field, Tk and Kari were being watched by another. He wore a black buisness suit with a white shirt and black tie. His eyes were covered by a pair of black wireframe glasses and his hair was cut short and neat. He looked to be 21. Holding his fingers to a small speaker in his ear, "This is Agent Anderson, I'm tailing him. Yes, I understand."

********************************

Kari walked into her apartment to smell the familiar smell of chicken burgers cooking in the kitchen. She felt as if she were floating as she entered the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" Tai asked from the stove?

"Takeru asked me to the dance," She smiled dreamilly as she sat down at the table.

Tai placed a plate with a chicken burger and some fries in front of her, "Well it's about time, I always wondered when you two would start going out."

"We're not going out, it's just one date."

Tai shrugged, "Every relationship starts with just one date," He was pleasently appeased by the fell red colour his little sister's cheeks turned. 

"Oh be quiet Tai O my god! Tai I don't have a dress! What do I do!?"

Tai raised his hands in a calming motion "Kari, relax, I'll get Sora to take you shopping for one tomorrow," 

Kari hugged her brother "Thanks Tai, You're the best!"

The next afternoon....

Tk pulled his jacket on and bent down to tie his shoes. He grabbed his hat and made sure he had his keys. "Mom! I'm going to meet Matt to get my Tux." 

"Alright Honey, I have to work at five, so if you aren't home by then, just put a Tv dinner in the microwave."

"Sure mom" Tk left his apartment and strolled to the elevator, his held was filled with thoughts of Kari, and how he felt those few times he held her in his arms I'm in love... He stepped off the elevator and saw that the lobby was deserted except for one man in a buisness. The man walked up to him, removing his sunglasses he looked to Tk and said "Excuse me, Are you Takeru Takaishi?"

Tk nodded, a little confused at this man, "Yeah, That's me."

Suddenly the man drew a nine milimeter handgun from his coat and discretely aimed it at Tk, "My name is Thomas Anderson, I have to insist you come with me."

To Be Continued....

Next Time (Davis): Hey gang! Who is this guy and what does he want with Tk, and How does it affect the others. Be here next time to see how this turns out. And guess who crashes the school dance. It all happens next time in Digimon, Government Conspiracies: The sacrifice for love! 


End file.
